Clear as Night
by Houndour Rules
Summary: Years ago Grey lost his master thief to the other side. He's now going back to fix the problem but he didn't count on the titans accidently hitching a ride or the past altering the future how it does.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know that I'm suposed to be working on my other stories but I've had thisstory just sitting in my maths exercise book for about two months so I figured that I better digitise it before I got a new maths book and since I haven't published anything for a while because I have (censored) writers block a figured that I may as well publish this.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1–-What's Wrong With Beast Boy?**

The titans were worried. Beast Boy had been acting strangely lately. The outside observer wouldn't think so; he still played jokes on them, argued with Cyborg about meat vs. tofu, annoyed Raven in a show of total disregard for his own safety and filled his position of comic relief guy perfectly. But something was wrong. Usually when he wasn't doing any of these things he was playing the gamestation or cursing Robin under his breath as he either trained in the tower or patrolled in the city but instead he had taken to locking himself in his room. Something was definitely up and Raven decided that she was going to find out what.

She raised her hand to knock on his door just as the alarm went.

The titans quickly gathered in the lounge where Robin quickly outlined the situation. Apparently a man known as Grey was downtown terrorising the citizens looking for something.

When the titans arrived at the scene Grey was no-where to be found so they split up to search the area. Robin and Starfire took the warehouses, Cyborg and Raven took the Pier and Beast Boy was left to search the streets. Quite suddenly an explosion between the warehouses and the pier went off and Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven all went to investigate. A man of around his late thirties walked through the clearing smoke to in front of the titans.

"I am most disappointed titans. Not in you four personally but in Changeling. He could have had such a comfortable life and instead he ran off with that blasted Doom Patrol. Of course once they fought and he left them I have no doubt that he would of eventually returned to the fold but no. He had to meet you four and get a new family. Never mind because I've found what I was looking for." Grey held up Warps time travelling device. "With this I can travel back and make sure Changeling and the Doom Patrol become enemies and if they are enemies than you lot will never be friends and I will have the worlds best thief at my command."

He activated the device while the titans absorbed his ramble. As soon as it clicked in their heads what he was going to do they charged.

Whoever this Changeling was he had obviously made a difference for the better and since the titans were inconceivably stupid that moment they failed to make the most obvious connection of all. If Changeling was their friend than there was really only one person he could be.

They made contact with Grey as the device finished powering up and activated. Next thing they knew they were all on the ground in a heap with Grey fleeing the scene as fast as he could. Within seconds he was gone and Cyborg, Robin, Starfire and Raven were stuck there in an unknown place without even Beast Boy to lighten the mood with one of his lame jokes. They got up slowly as a sound ecoed through the streets. There were still people here and what they were shouting did not bode well.

"Stop thief! Somebody stop him!"

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought about this. Was it good? Bad? Oh yeh. I caught a ditto but it got scared and turned into a review button. Please click on it and see if it'll turn into itself please!**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DarkDizzyMerryGoRound: Your right about that but for my story to work the titans have to find out that it's bb laterr**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Grey and the plot. Get it? Got it? Good!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 — Vegetarian Pizza**

Cries of "Stop thief!", "Come back here!" and "Somebody stop him!" were heard from aroundthree streets away and it didn't take long for the titans to spring into action.

He ran. They were catching up to him quickly and he knew that in moments they would be upon him but still he ran.

When the titans caught him Raven levitated him on the spot holding him in place. He was wearing an old pair of jeans and sneakers that were obviously too small for him as well as a pair of old gloves and a jacket with a hood that covered his face. He struggled against the barrier that Raven held him in while saying words that are not fit to be repeated.

"What did you take kid?"

"None of your business"

"We'll just see about that now won't we?" said Robin reaching into the boy's jacket to retrieve the stolen item. After a few seconds he withdrew his hand and in it he was holding an apple.

"Great Robin you have us chasing apple thieves when we have no idea where we are or even when we are. I feel so useful" said Raven sarcastically.

"You idiots your in Jump City!" shouted the boy from where he was still hanging in midair

"Jump City? How can we be home? Everything looks so different"

"Gimme back my apple! I had to work hard to get that!"

"Oh Yeh? What did you do to earn it? In fact why do you even care that we have it after all it's just one measly apple" asked Cyborg

"It's not just one measly apple. It's my meal for the week maybe even the month if I don't do my job so hand it over!"

The titans were shocked. They had no idea this kind of thing was happening right here in their city. What kind of protectors were they if they couldn't even save a small boy from a life of poverty and crime? Upon hearing this, out of mercy Raven slowly lowered the boy to the ground and then let the black aura disappear completely.

"Are you gonna give me back my apple or not?" the boy demanded crossly holding out his hand for the apple.

"I've got a better idea" said Robin "How about we take you for a pizza and you can fill us in on the year and everything else that's going on around here. OK?"

The boy looked suspiciously at each of the titans from under his hood before finally answering.

"Ok. Just one thing."

"What's that?" asked Robin.

"What's a pizza?"

* * *

**There you have it folks. Four really dumb titans. One kid who has absolutely no idea what a pizza is and one missing villan. I have no idea where i'm going to take this story so any ideas would be appreciated.**

**Review! Please!**


End file.
